Resident Evil
RESIDENT EVIL Inspired by Resident Evil (1996) / Resident Evil Zero / Umbrella Conspiracy Plot The story begins on July 24, 2017. Jill Valentine runs late for an emergency S.T.A.R.S meeting in Raccoon City, Illinois. An investigation is underway for a slew of cannibalistic murders. Some of them were children. Jill with her crew are assigned to investigate. They aren’t the first team that were on this case. BRAVO team has mysteriously disappeared and RCPD haven’t found any traces. Jill accepts the case. As she gets ready to join the Alpha Team helicopter to search for the Bravos, a mysterious individual named Victor Darius confronts her at the locker room. Victor gives her some info about a large mansion in the forest. He suggests they check the place out for answers. Alpha Team arrive at the Raccoon Forest. They locate BRAVO team’s crashed helicopter but no signs of survivors. While searching through the woods, Alpha Team is attacked by monstrous hordes of dogs. Their team member, Joseph Frost, is killed in chase while the others make it to the nearby mansion. Jill, Barry, Chris, and Wesker are safe…. for now. A gunshot rings out with screams echoing throughout the place. Chris goes off on his own to investigate. While venturing through the hallways, he comes across a member of Bravo Team, Kenneth Sullivan, being eaten by zombies. On the other side of the mansion, Jill, Barry, and Wesker finds a member of BRAVO team, Richard Aiken dying from a bite wound. He gives Jill a radio before he dies. He then turns back to life and lunges at Jill but Wesker kills him in time. Elsewhere Chris shoots his way through the undead. He barricades himself in a room but he’s not alone. He discovers Rebecca Chambers, the young BRAVO team medic. She’s been trapped here for three days. No weapons, no way to call for help, complete isolation from society. FLASHBACK: Three days prior, BRAVO team helicopter crashes into the forest. Rebecca Chambers, Kenneth Sullivan, Enrico Marini, and Richard Aiken survive the crash. They venture into the woods to continue their mission. They are eventually attacked by those monstrous dogs and they split up. Rebecca races towards the train to safety. Inside the train there are decomposing corpses still sitting in their seats. Interestingly they are all employees of Umbrella. The bodies soon reanimate and attack Rebecca. She escapes into the forest once more and stumbles across the mansion, thus reuniting with her crew. Rebecca and Chris decide to work together to figure what these things are. On the other side of the mansion, Barry finds himself in a room which seems to belong to the owner. He uncovers files in the dresser among other stuff. All with the Umbrella symbol. It appears Spencer might have lived and worked here. Jill and Wesker finds him in the next room hanging from a ceiling. Looks like he committed suicide. Jill checks the next room and finds Spencer’s wife in the bath tub dead. Appears to have drowned as there is still bath water in the tube. She gets a little closer and the corpse comes back to life. It lunges at Jill and pins her to the floor. There is a struggle but luckily Jill stabs her in the head with a knife. After that the group venture deeper into the lower parts of the mansion. They eventually discover an old lab that looks like a hurricane been through here. Jill picks up a document and reveals something about Dr. James Marcus of Umbrella. -UMBRELLA CORP, one of the most advance company in the world. The company’s sole purpose is the advancement of bio-weapons for the U.S. Government. One the side they help manufacture phones, TVs, cars, and any new tech for the masses. Before she could read deeper, they are attacked by this giant humanoid creature. It knocks out Barry and seemingly kills Wesker by throwing him out of the window. Jill escapes with the creature on pursuit. Elsewhere, Chris and Rebecca make their way to the lower parts of the mansion and discover a door with the Umbrella logo on it. Pass the door they venture into a futuristic environment. The place looks like it’s been ransacked. Rebecca believes that Umbrella has something to do with these monster and killings. Guns drawn, Chris with Rebecca set out for the truth. On the other side of the mansion, Jill hides from this monstrosity chasing her. Bullets don’t affect at all. She does meet up with another member of BRAVO team, Enrico, who has been hiding out as well. Enrico tells Jill that something big is going on, mostly with Umbrella Corp. All of this relates to James Marcus and his connection to Umbrella. He also gives a startling revelation that one of their members is a traitor but he can’t tell who. Jill and Enrico together make their way to the underground facility. Meanwhile Chris and Rebecca discover an Umbrella Genetics Lab. It is there they find answers in an old videotaped recording from William Birkins, one of the head scientist. -In 1999, James Marcus, Head of Umbrella Genetics Division, and William Birkins joined together to create a miracle drug which could heal wounds and help the disabled. In 2005, the test subjects were given the “T-Virus” and results were…. horrific. The test subjects died within minutes till they came back to life and attacked several scientists. Birkins decided to pull out of the project while still working at Umbrella. Marcus wanted to move forward with experiments. In 2009, founder of Umbrella, Oswell Spencer, moves the Genetics Division to a more secure facility which is underground near his mansion. In 2014, the Tyrant is created by Marcus (the creature that attacked Jill and Wesker) and is one of the first BOWs. In 2016, Birkins threatens to go public about what Umbrella is doing. He hates that his friend is now turning into a maniac. The tape ends there…. Elsewhere, Enrico and Jill are confronted by the infected workers. Enrico is devoured and Jill escapes through the air vent. She eventually reunites with Chris. Together they try to escape the facility. An unknown assailant turns the power back on, along with security settings. Causing all doors to be locked. They are virtually trapped underground. Chris, Jill, and Rebecca shoot their way through infected staff and end up confronting Wesker, whose still alive. Before anyone says anything, Wesker shoots Rebecca in the stomach. Wesker reveals himself as the traitor who works for Umbrella. He was only here to observe how the infected do well in battle. He believes it to be a success but can be better. Essentially, Alpha and Bravo team were nothing but guinea pigs. Angered, Chris lunges at Wesker and fights him. Wesker proves to be a superior fighter and beats down Chris. The Tyrant creature from earlier reappears and Wesker leaves them to their fate. Jill and Chris try their best combat the Tyrant but it doesn’t take any damage. Unbeknownst to them, Wesker sets the whole facility to self-destruct. Before he could escape through the underground tunnel, he is swarmed by infected and is presumed killed. Back in the fight, Chris successfully wounds the Tyrant. Jill tries to save Rebecca who is bleeding badly. Tyrant gets the upper hand on Chris and before he could kill him, Barry comes to the rescue. He kills the creature with a rocket launcher. With little time left, the group finds the tunnel which leads directly outside of the mansion. As the timer reaches zero, the facility and mansion is set ablaze. The entire mansion is blown off the map in a huge explosion. In the final scene, the survivors meet their pilot and they are lifted off into safety. Roll Credits AFTER CREDIT SCENE: A few infected are walking through a forest. They appear to be following an airplane. The camera slowly moves upward and it’s revealed they are heading to the Raccoon City. Cast *Chris Evans as Chris Redfield *Lauren Cohan as Jill Valentine *Michael Fasanbender as Albert Wesker *John Krasinski as Barry Burton *Hailee Steinfield as Rebacca Chambers *Eduardo Verastegui as Enrico Marini *Trai Byers as Kenneth Sullivan *Charles Dance as Victor Darius Category:Movies Category:Resident Evil Movies